Gaimon
| jname = ガイモン | rname = Gaimon | first = Chapter 22; Episode 18 | occupation = Guardian of the Island of Rare Animals , Pirate (former) | affiliation = | jva = Toru Ohira | Odex eva = Joseph Murray | 4kids eva = Michael Alston Bailey | Funi eva = Jonathan C. Osborne | birth = August 5th }} is a former pirate who lives as a hermit on the Island of Rare Animals. Appearance Gaimon has a green afro hairstyle, a black beard, a chubby face and a big mouth. He has been stuck inside a treasure chest for twenty-two years, and his body's shape has grown accustomed to it overtime, making it virtually impossible for him to get out. Gallery Personality He's hostile to those who'll try to hurt the animals or steal the treasure chest he's been guarding for twenty years (ironically, unbeknownst to him until the Straw Hats arrived, the chests were empty). But when he learned that someone who came into this island is not interested in the animals or the treasure, he can become very friendly. Abilities and Powers Gaimon seems to be proficient in using a gun, as he was able to hit Luffy by surprise, in the forest. History Past Gaimon's life changed when he was searching for treasure on the island as part of an unnamed pirate crew. While searching, he fell from a high cliff and directly into an empty treasure chest at the bottom. His crew, considering him a lost cause, left Gaimon stranded on the island. Over the next twenty years the treasure chest became a part of his body and could not be removed without killing him, however, he can still use his hands, head and feet. Because Gaimon shrank to fit the size of the small chest, he could no longer scale the cliff to the treasure. He managed to befriend the strange animals on the island, and developed a close bond with them. To protect his treasure and his "friends", he did not allow any visitors on his island. If any sailors came ashore there, he would hide and tell them to leave in a spooky voice, claiming to be the island guardian ("island god" in the anime). If this failed, he took the more direct route of shooting them with a pistol (which he apparently keeps hidden inside his afro). Meeting the Straw Hats Twenty years after he was first stranded, Monkey D. Luffy and his crew arrive on the island. They survive his deterrent tactics, and, after he realizes that they aren't there to steal from him, they become friends. However, when Luffy finally gets to the top of the cliff, Gaimon realized that the treasure chests were empty too and he had been protecting a nonexistent "treasure" for twenty years. Then, he considers the animals as his treasures, and vows to protect them. Chibi Buggy eventually met and befriends Gaimon in the "Special Cover Miniseries". Two Years Later Gaimon is seen again still living on the island of strange animals. Gaimon gets acquainted with a new inhabitant, Sarfunkel, a woman who is coincidentally trapped in a barrel. They are seen living happily together. Anime and Manga Differences The introduction to Gaimon is different in the anime and manga. In the manga, they have not recruited Usopp and attained the Going Merry yet, and only Luffy and Nami met Gaimon while Zoro slept in the boat the entire time. In the anime, Usopp had already joined and they had the Going Merry, so all four of the Straw Hats met Gaimon. He first appeared in the manga between the Orange Town Arc and the Syrup Village Arc, while in the anime he appeared in between the Syrup Village Arc and the Baratie Arc. Translation and Dub Issues In the original Japanese version, there is a running gag in which other characters ask Gaimon if he's a "boxed son", in which he responds with "Yes, my father held me back when I was a boy" and then irritatedly snaps back to reality. This is a pun off of the Japanese term "boxed daughter", which refers to a girl who's been sheltered throughout her life. Since the joke probably would not make sense to most American readers and viewers, Luffy instead calls Gaimon a "boxer" in the Viz Manga. The joke became a "Jack-in-the-Box" in the FUNimation dub. 4Kids turned the joke into "heart of gold" as a reference to the treasure normally held within a treasure chest. Trivia * Eiichiro Oda has stated that Gaimon is his favorite character to draw. * Gaimon appears in Grand Battle/Rush! and Grand Adventure, not as a playable character, but as an item. If he is hit, he will spin around, and when he stops, he fires his gun rapidly in whatever direction he is facing. He can also be picked and thrown, or press the Up Attack button to get him to shoot his pistol in the direction the character is facing. * His pairing with Sarfunkel may be a spoonerism of the singing group Simon and Garfunkel. * He also appears in One Piece: Unlimited Cruise as an enemy, and is playable in vs. mode. * He appears in One Piece: Gigant Battle! as support. References Site Navigation de:Gaimon it:Gaimon Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Former Pirates Category:Island of Rare Animals Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies